


From Sherlock

by JustHereForLaughs



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Historical, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Sherlock Holmes's Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 17:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustHereForLaughs/pseuds/JustHereForLaughs
Summary: This is a letter Sherlock writes to John after the decriminalization of homosexuality in England.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	From Sherlock

August 1, 1967

My dearest, Watson,

I hope that you are doing well. I have been getting your letters and apologize for not writing sooner. But recent events have given me much to think about. As I’m sure you know, a law was recently passed regarding homosexuality. You have known that I have a great appreciation of men and so this law gave me much joy. However, it also complicated my life. Before, I had resigned myself to a life in secret but now, the possibility of a romantic relationship has given rise to many thoughts. Chief among them, are my feelings for you. I have loved you since our little adventure that you titled A Study In Scarlet.

I wondered for a long time if I should tell you but, for fear of ruining our friendship, I remained silent. When I heard about the passing of the new law, I again wondered if I should say something. I have decided that I’ll take my chances and confess. I have reread your stories and found much evidence that you may feel the same, although my powers of deduction often fail me when it comes to matters of the heart. Whatever you do, please, do not leave me with no reply. If you choose to break off our friendship, I will deeply regret sending this letter. If you don’t feel the same way I feel, I won’t hold it against you. You are still welcome to visit and write me as often as you wish. If, by some miracle, you love me, please, join me here in Sussex. We can be together more easily in the peace and quiet of the country. This town would do well with a doctor such as you.

Now, that is my confession. Do hurry with your reply as our time on this Earth grows short. I wish you the very best, my friend.

  
  


Forever yours,

Sherlock Holmes


End file.
